


New Additions

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Babies, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, No Angst, Polyamory, Polygamy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Jay sat on the edge of the bathtub staring down at the stick in her hand. It was the sixth pregnancy test she'd taken. She watched as the little plus sign appeared on the screen and finally let the emotions out. A large grin split her face as she let out a happy squeal. Leaping up and tossing the test with the other positives in the sink, she raced out of the bathroom down the hall to where she saw Roy tinkering with his arrows. He looked up, barely bracing in time as she leapt into his arms hugging him while her legs wrapped around his waist. She was laughing and crying and feeling so damn happy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	New Additions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ell!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this no pain just fluff pregnancy fic!

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Jay sat on the edge of the bathtub staring down at the stick in her hand. It was the sixth pregnancy test she'd taken. She watched as the little plus sign appeared on the screen and finally let the emotions out. A large grin split her face as she let out a happy squeal. Leaping up and tossing the test with the other positives in the sink, she raced out of the bathroom down the hall to where she saw Roy tinkering with his arrows. He looked up, barely bracing in time as she leapt into his arms hugging him while her legs wrapped around his waist. She was laughing and crying and feeling so damn happy.

“Babygirl, what is it?” Roy laughed shifting his hands to hold her up.

“Positive! They were all positive!” Jay beamed. “We're having a baby!”

“Holy shit, holy fucking shit. You serious?” Roy questioned setting her down. His green eyes were wide as he stared hopefully into her beaming face.

Jay giggled with glee. “Yes baby, I'm pregnant.”

“Jay!” Roy scooped her up again spinning them around as they both shared laughter.

“Whoa, what did I miss?” Dick laughed as he slipped through the front door. He was still holding his leather jacket and bike helmet.

Jay slipped out of Roy's grip skipping over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “You missed me telling Roytoy that we need to convert that extra bedroom into a nursery.”

Dick's eyes widened. He looked down at her flat stomach, his hand coming down to touch almost reverently. “You're pregnant?”

“Yes baby, we're going to have a baby.” Jay smiled softly and full of love. Dick looked up and her breath caught. Dick looked vulnerable. Pure joy and gentleness shone in his ocean blue eyes as he cupped her cheek. 

The kiss was something else full of unrestrained love and passion and hope. Roy moved in pressing against her back and tangling his fingers with Dick's on her hips. When Dick released her mouth, she turned back to kiss Roy as Dick mouthed at her throat. Her own hands tangled in red and black locks.

“I'll pull you off the roster.” Dick murmured against the curve of her throat. “We'll move you into the manor and one of us will always be with you.”

Jay hummed contently. “Who's telling Bruce?”

“Not me.” Roy answered immediately. “He barely tolerates me. I'm not risking that tentative peace we've managed to find.”

Jay smiled as she nuzzled under Dick's jaw. “No getting out of this, Roytoy. You're part of the family now and there's a possibility that you're the father. You're coming with us.”

“Fuck me.” Roy groaned. “I'm going to die!”

* * * 

Jay groaned as she gave up trying to stand from the couch. She threw her head back against it letting out a louder groan at her annoyance. Her stomach was large. She looked like she was ready to pop and she still had weeks left to go. She whined at how powerless she felt now heavily pregnant and unable to do really anything on her own. A deep chuckle announced Bruce’s presence. She looked back at him to see the happy gleam in his eye.

“What's wrong, Jay?” Bruce mused and he looked so damn smug.

“I'm hungry and I can't get up. Help me.” Jay whined holding her hands out to him, waggling her fingers.

Bruce smiled at her antics before reaching down to carefully pull her to her feet, a hand at her back. “Shouldn't that good for nothing Archer be watching over you?”

“Hey,” She popped Bruce's stomach. “Lay off my man. Don't forget he's been helping you for me. He's also been putting up with my hormonal ass. He deserves a morning to sleep in.”

Bruce snorted and smiled as he brushed the hair out of her face. The pure affection in her father’s face had Jay beaming up at him. 

“Alfred should have breakfast finished.” Bruce commented helping her towards the more informal dining room and then settling her into one of the chairs.

Alfred was busy moving around the kitchen with the same grace Nightwing had when leaping buildings. The scent of eggs and bacon and waffles filled the air making Jay's stomach rumbled. She groaned slumping back as Bruce took his seat at the head of the table sipping his coffee and reading his paper like a normal man. 

“I swear if I end up fat after this I'm castrating your boy.” Jay griped.

Bruce chuckled. “That sure it's Dick's?”

“Yeah,” Jay answered shuffling her seat when Roy stumbled in wiping sleep from his eyes. He looked dead on his feet with his hair a mess and darkening bruises under his eyes. Jay's annoyance quickly shifted to fondness as she looked at him. “Baby, you could have slept in. I'm all right on my own for a few hours.”

Roy mumbled falling to his knees beside her chair and pressing his face against her extended stomach while his arms wrapped around her. “Couldn't sleep without you.”

Jay smiled running her fingers through his hair. “Okay baby, how about we nap after breakfast?”

Roy hummed and after a moment climbed into the chair beside her. Alfred brought out plates laden with food for his wards. It was quiet and content while the family ate and Jay sent Roy back up to bed after he finished eating.

“I've made all the arrangements for when the time comes.” Bruce commented over the newspaper.

“So no news getting out or anything?” Jay questioned.

Bruce smiled. “A room has already been set up with all the equipment needed in the manor. I've already summoned the best doctors and ensured that none of the staff would violate your privacy. I ensure you that nothing will get out unless you wish for it.”

“I don't doubt it. You are a man of your word, Batman.” Jay chuckled teetering out of the chair. “Thank you for everything, Bruce. You and Dick and Alfred have been so good to me.”

Bruce gave her another gentle smile. “You are worth more than your weight in gold, Jay. Now go relax. I'm sure you're husband is waiting impatiently.”

Jay chuckled as she waddled away. She was glad that her husbands had given in to moving their room to the first floor considering how impossible those stairs were. It may have taken stealing several shirts and jackets from her husbands and even Bruce and Alfred’s wardrobes to make the room smell like home, but it was worth it. Her due date had to be coming soon. She had steadily grown more broody, nesting and demanding her husbands be in constant sight. She only kept herself from fidgeting when they were gone by burrowing into their sheets and pillows.

At least she had Roy home with Dick gone to work. Roy grunted as she fell into bed beside him and wriggled until she was encased in his grip as much as possible although the round belly made it a bit difficult. Still, she felt his strong powerful arms around her and that was enough to send her off to a comfortable slumber.

Warm lips against her neck sent a shiver down her spine. She murmured and snuggled deeper into Roy's chest. She heard a deep chuckle in her ear and hot breath on her ear stirred her from her sleep. Blinking owlishly up at the figure she smiled lazily as Dick slid into bed behind her.

“Hey,” Jay kissed him, still pliant from sleep. “When did you get back?”

“A few minutes ago.” Dick answered kissing her cheek as he wrapped possessive arms around her stomach and splaying a hand against her belly. “How's the little one doing?”

“A little spit fire. Don't know if I can take a little you, Dickie.” Jay chuckled as Roy nosed under her jaw.

“Hey, Dick.” Roy yawned lifting his head to share a kiss with him.

“Go back to sleep, Roy. You look horrible.” Dick pushed him back into the bed. Roy mumbled something before complying. It didn't take long for him to pass out again.

Jay brought her hand up to cradle his head while burying her face in against Dick's neck. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Dick kissed her head letting one hand hold her stomach while the other tangled in Roy's hair with hers. “Missed both of you.”

Jay hummed sleepily drifting off with the need for both her loves finally sated.

* * * 

Jay had just finished a long string of curses against Dick's and Roy's existence and heritage. Bruce had lost count on the threats made to their manhood. He stood beside his struggling daughter, not even flinching at the crushing grip she had on his hand. Dick and Roy had wanted to be here, but the distressed sounds of their wife quickly sent them into a too agitated state and forced Alfred to drag them out of the room before either attacked one of the doctors. Bruce had remained, better able to handle himself and because Jay needed her family. Jay let out a particularly hoarse scream, arching as her muscles strained. It lasted longer than the others and she collapsed exhausted on the bed.

Bruce perked up at the sound of an infant wailing. The doctor was holding a squirming red bundle screeching as the baby was handed off to the nurse. The doctor remained focused on Jay while the nurses rushed to clean the baby up.

“Bruce?” Jay slurred completely wrecked. Her tired half-shut eyes turned to him, but he wasn't sure she was actually seeing him.

“It's okay, Jaybird. You did very well.” Bruce assured swiping sweat-drenched hair out of her face. “They're taking your baby to be cleaned up is all. It's okay.”

Jay nodded and appeared to be falling asleep when she suddenly keened, gasping for air and arching again. Bruce's concern skyrocketed.

“What's going on?!” he demanded.

“It appears she's going back into labor.” The doctor and nurses scrambled. Jay cried out so very exhausted and in pain. There was a renewed air of emergency. “There's a second!”

Bruce cursed and tried his hardest to reassure and comfort Jay as she struggled through a second round of labor contractions with very little energy to spare. She cried desperately clinging to Bruce as she was forced to push. Bruce remained beside her as she struggled for a long time, hours passing tense and worrying. Bruce watched as the second child was finally born handed off to a nurse as they rushed to care for Jay who was beyond exhausted.

She was barely conscious when they brought the two infants to her. A small smile spread across her face at the sight of them. Bruce watched as tears streamed down the omega's face and a light laugh filled the air. He smiled petting her hair.

“Congratulations, Jay.” Bruce spoke softly.

“Bruce, I...can they come in?” Jay asked.

“Of course,” Bruce stood heading for the door to let the two anxious alphas in. They both slipped past him, eyes widening at the sight of the two bundles. Still, they came to her side instantly petting and spreading their comforting scent over her skin.

“Hey, Little Wing, you okay?” Dick questioned brushing hair from her eyes.

Jay hummed nodding her head.

“Hiding the surprise, Jaybird?” Roy softly joked looking at the twins. “They look just like us.”

Jay groaned. “You're jerks.”

Dick chuckled. He glanced down at the twins pressed against Jay’s chest, a boy and a girl. It was almost comical how obvious who was the father of which twin with the boy appearing the spitting image of Dick with Jay’s green eyes and the girl sporting Roy’s vibrant red hair and freckles.

“I guess it’s a good thing we never opted to find out the gender. At least we have names for both of them.” Dick mused.

A burst of laughter escaped Roy as tears fell down his cheeks. “Yeah, guess so.”

Jay smiled as she looked down at the two. “Little Thomas and Lian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
